


The Rainbow

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [90]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Monthly Fic, Protective Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs, former stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Mona is working at the rainbow and is crushing on a guitarist.





	The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeletonGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/gifts).

It was busy, just like it always was. Mona wished she could say that it was just because it was Friday night, but that wasn’t the case. The Rainbow was always busy, like like the Whiskey, and the Roxy, and well, most clubs on the strip. It had been that way since the rise of glam metal, brought on by Motley Crue. All the other bands that followed brought her a lot of business. Tonight was no different with Guns n’ Roses taking the stage. Mona loved when they played. They had a different sound than the other bands that passed through, and one of the guitarists caught her eye a couple of times.

“Hey there sweetie,” A voice cut into Mona’s little daydream. She looked to see a wall of curly hair and a top hat. A top hat he had stolen from a store in one of the nicer areas of LA.

“Well, hello there,” Mona laughed, leaning forward. “Was hoping you’d be by.”

“You know I can’t resist a shot served up by my favorite bar girl,” Slash laughed. Mona smirked and poured him a shot, sliding it to him. “You here for the show?”

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Mona bit her lip. She was not a good flirter at all, but something about Slash just did things to her. Made her more brave or something along those lines. Slash downed his shot and pushed the glass back to her before making his way towards the stage where Axl and the others were waiting. Mona watched the show, clearly enjoying it.

But someone else was watching her, and it sent chills down her spine.

“Hey, I know you,” A drunk slurred, reaching across the bar to touch her. She took a step back. “You didn’t mind that before, did you Star?”

“That’s not my name,” Mona told him, brushing his hand off.

“Stardust, wasn’t that the name you went by?” He asked her. “You had rainbow glitter and did some things off the menu for me and the boys a few times.”

“I’m going to call security,” Mona’s heart was beating a mile a minute. No one had recognized her since she grew her hair back out and dyed it back to her natural color. Hell, she had even gone as far as to change the part in her hair. It seemed to work for Clark Kent. But somehow, this guy still seemed to know who she was.

“Come on Star. I’ll pay you good for a show,” He reached out to touch her, but was suddenly pulled back and a yelp echoed. Mona looked across from her to see Slash standing there, fist balled.

“You don’t touch her!” He hissed.

“Slash!” Mona called out. He looked up at her then back down at the guy. Duff, Izzy, Steven, and Axl were all ready to help at a moments notice.

“I’m sorry...I…” The guitarist dropped the man and quickly left, Mona following behind.

“Slash, wait!” Mona called out. He stopped and turned to look at her. “Why did you defend me like that?”

“Because I like you okay?” He shrugged. “And no man should touch you without your permission.”

“I’m used to it,” Mona grumbled, causing Slash to raise an eyebrow. “I worked at the Venus club starting at seventeen. I lied about my age, but I was working as a stripped named Stardust. I used a lot of glitter and shit. And even though they said do not touch the girls, guys still did.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m ashamed of my past. I know stripping isn’t a glamorous profession, and when people find out, they tend to look down on me and...I didn’t want you to look down on me too…”

“Being a stripper, or well, former stripper, does not entitle someone to touch you, and it isn’t something that I would ever look down on you for,” Slash told her. “You did what you had to do to survive. Everyone does things in their lives they’re not proud of. That’s what makes us human.”

“You think?” Mona looked up at him. He nodded and smiled at her. “Hey, you wanna know something?”

“What?” Slash asked.

“I’ve been crushing on you for awhile now,” She admitted. “And I just want you to know, you have my permission to touch me.” That earned a big laugh from Slash.

“Well, all right then,” He smiled. “Why don’t we start with a kiss and see where it goes?”

“I think you read my mind,” Mona whispered before letting Slash kiss her. He had to get back to the band, and she really needed to get back to work, but in that moment, they were just two people without a care in the world.


End file.
